


A Fresh View

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	A Fresh View

This entry is dedicate to my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44***  who is celebrating her birthday today.  
Happy birthday, my dearest girl, I hope it will be a good one.  
  
  


  
Title: A fresh view  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Haldir/Éomer  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Haldir has to change his opinion.

 

Haldir took a deep breath. Never before had he experience a mortal doing such things.

His body still tickled from where the mortals lips had touched, sucked and nibbled.

Each nerve in his body had been filled with sensation.

 

He looked at the young man lying next to him now breathing evenly. 

The organ that had provided so much pleasure limp, sated, fallen into the hollow of the loin.

 

Haldir had been surprise about the stamina the young mortal had shown.

He had to revise his view of this race. The mortals were not so frail as he had thought.


End file.
